


CARRION FLOWER

by Barnesies



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Everybody else is human, Learning English, Multi, Season 02, Short One Shot, The Greene Farm, Werewolf!Puppy, Wolf!Daryl, werewolf!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnesies/pseuds/Barnesies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sophia’s (official) death, Daryl think about leaving his humans-composed pack. But, comes across an orphan pup in the woods.</p><p>INSPIRED BY <a href="http://cache2.asset-cache.net/gc/186471983-germany-bavaria-gray-wolf-is-carrying-her-gettyimages.jpg?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=bLfiL18kuUoOpUUGnN7YGsn1IK7DtqVxS48wQ4a1Xu1IKTlGg2q3%2bkspp%2fTwzPIm">THIS PICTURE</a>.</p><p>WARNING : Written by a FRENCH girl still learning English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CARRION FLOWER

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU WANT TO USE THIS (OR A PART OF IT), OR THE PROMPT GO ON!  
> (Just, send me a link, I absolutly want to read/see your work and love it with all my heart!)
> 
> \+ I'm searching a BETA for this 'cause, I kinda want to progress and I know a text full of mistakes is not the best reading.

The hottest day that Georgia had experienced, this early summer, was soon to draw to an end. The sun had already begun its descent, but its rays still eagerly warmed the atmosphere. Many were the inhabitants of the Greene farm to have found refuge in the shade of trees or inside the house. With a few exceptions such as Rick, occupied with God knows what, in the stables. Or Daryl, who continued to believe that his solitary getaways will overcome his dark thoughts.

Squirrels, rabbits, opossums. He tracked ‘em down, silently. Reveling in the euphoria that the primal action was spreading in his being. The moisture in the soft earth under his paws. The smells of the undergrowth replacing the one of human flesh in his nose. The sounds of nature, the screams and shots. Scratches, crackles, screeches, whimpers ...

Whimpers?

Daryl froze in shock at the muffled sound of a crying pup. It couldn’t be… But he had to know and before he knew it, he was running in the direction of the sound, who leads him to a morbid scene. A dead walker and as dead woman were lying on the ground, each with deep claws marks in their heads. And beside them, was the poor little thing.

One look sufficed to Daryl to determine the pup couldn’t be older than a year old, and was probably even younger, as it wasn’t able to stand perfectly. The smell told him it was a female. And under her mother blood, that was covering her, he could guess a dark brown fur, contrasting with his own sandy-grey coat.

He stares for what felt like an eternity before crossing the distance separating him from the pup and gently but firmly grabbing her between his fangs. Then, he turns around, going back. Back to his pack. To a grieving mother that would take care of another shewolf offspring, without any hesitation. To an alpha that would never hurt her, despite her origins. He doesn’t really think about it. Realizing maybe a little too late that he didn’t shift back either, when his eyes catch Rick’s. He stops. The former sheriff has a weapon pointed on them. Evaluating the wolf. Frowning. Then surprise crosses his face, when he realizes the predator is carrying a pup rather than some prey.

And Daryl starts walking again.


End file.
